Togubo "Togey" Tannon
Personality: Backstory: 15 years ago, "Sweetheart Togey" was a name known all across South Blue. In his youth as a sailor on a meager fishing boat, Togubo Tannon would shock and entertain his fellow workers by refusing to use traditional fishing tools, instead opting to dive into the sea and fight the strongest creatures he could find. He believed this would help him forge a greater connection to the 'Spirits of the Seas', and better understand the hidden worlds beneath the waves. With word of his feats spreading across the South Blue, the South Blue Circuit of the Worldwide Beatdown Association eventually took notice, and contacted him with a compelling offer - "Leave the seas behind for ten years, and we'll make you a fighting Superstar!" Togey was far more interested in the prospect of meeting strong fighters representing races he'd never met before, but nonetheless, he accepted, trading his job as a fisherman for the flashy life. Togey would quickly rise through the ranks, proving himself as a competent fighter. Though he never used his fists, his grappling prowess was unmatched, and he'd often beat his foes into submission with his signature move, the Rolling Auger, a raucous spinning suplex. It soon became the dream of many men to take this grappling champion down, and all the while, Togey reveled in the new friendships and rivalries he made, particularly with non-humans, whom he was interested in understanding on a deeper level. 14 years ago, 6 years into his career as a wrestler, he was made to fight a young Wotan, named Benji. The boy was only fifteen years old, but he was as tall, as strong, and as fierce, as any of the Circuit's champions. And against Benji, Togey suffered his first defeat.... but Togey was overjoyed. This boy grappled like a seasoned fighter, but had no real training to go on, just his natural strength and intuition. Togey felt a great connection with this boy, and after their bout, they drank together, and talked about their lives in earnest. Benji had been orphaned at a young age, and left alone in the deep seas of the South Blue. He lived on his own for most of his life, battling hardships and great sea beasts, until he became weary of his loneliness, and ventured ashore, where his fighting prowess was almost immediately recognized. Togey asked him about his dream. "My dream? I want to be the world's strongest Pirate, one day!", he'd say, with a proud smile on his face. Togey, knowing that one day he'd be called back to the seas, offered Benji a place with his crew of hard-working fisherman. Benji refused. "The life of a sailor seems pretty great and all, but being a pirate... That's the true life! Sailing whichever seas you choose, having adventures at your own pace... That's what I want out of this life." Togey remained unconvinced, perfectly content with the life of a South Blue fisherman, but on that day, he chose to abdicate his position as South Blue's Champion Wrestler, to train this young Wotan and help to enable his dream. One day, ten years ago, Benji, the Wrestling Champion of his era, was challenged by an up-and-coming rookie, Captain Bacala of the Grade-A Pirates. This captain was short and unseemly, but in the ring, he proved to be a power nobody could have expected. Togey watched on during their bout, convinced Benji would come out on top, but as their battle progressed, Benji would find himself constantly outmatched. And against Bacala's strongest move, the Red Line Smasher, there would be no defense - a suplex so great in power that Benji, like all those who have faced its strength firsthand, died on that very spot. Togey, left devastated and brimming with fury, confronted Bacala after the bout. He, too, was no match for the pirate's power, and was left utterly broken. As Bacala walked away from that crumpled mess of an ex-champion, he remarked, "If you really want to call yourself strong, come out to the Grand Line sometime! You'll see what real strength is! Guhehehehehe...." On that day, Togey resolved to become a great and powerful pirate, to live out the life his protegee never could, and to chase down Bacala for their inevitable rematch. He would spend the next ten years recovering from that fateful bout, and forging his strength. And today, he sets out for the Grand Line, ready to face its challenges, and to live a new life of conviction and adventure. Weapons: Weapons: "Strong Arm" Grappler Technique Combat Style: MISCELLANEOUS: Occupation: ex-Pro Wrestler of the South Blue Circuit, experienced fisherman, wildlife enthusiast Hair - None Skin - Olive Build - Like Tilestone, with a bit of a hanging gutCategory:Pirates Category:Player